1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a device for securing a ring to a finger or toe.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of patents relating to means for securing a ring to a finger or toe. For example, Malick U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,747 discloses a ring retaining device comprising a wristband, a retaining ring worn on the finger adjacent to, but outward from, the ring to be secured, and a resilient strip connecting the wrist band to the retaining ring. By placing the retaining ring outward from the ring to be retained, it becomes virtually impossible for the wearer to lose the ring.
In one alternative embodiment, the Malick device lacks the retaining ring portion and instead, the resilient strip is threaded through the ring to be secured and then folded back on itself and attached thereto with hook and loop type fasteners. However, since even hook and loop type fasteners can accidentally disengage, this alternative embodiment can result in the inadvertent loss of the ring. The present invention provides a more secure way to retain a ring on a finger.
The present invention is a device for securing a ring to a person""s finger. The device comprises an elongated loop connected at one end to a wristband. The loop has a free end away from the wristband that can be threaded through the ring, after which the wristband is threaded though the loop between the free end and the ring and pulled until the loop is wrapped snugly around the ring. The ring is then placed on the person finger and the wristband is secured to the person""s wrist, thereby securing the ring.
In an alternative embodiment to be used with a separate wristband, the device comprises a relatively long loop connected to a relatively short loop by a stem piece. The long loop has a free end away from the short loop that can be threaded through a ring, after which the short loop is threaded through the long loop between the free end and the ring and pulled until the long loop is wrapped snugly around the ring. The short loop is configured such that a wristband, such as a watch or bracelet, may be threaded through the short loop and then fastened around the person""s wrist to secure the ring.